I Love You
by DarkAngels911
Summary: Anna known as the icequeen in her school. No one saw her smile or laugh. What happens if we throw the icequeen together with a playboy Yoh? Will love bloom between them? DEAR READERS PLEASE READ MY LAST AUTHOR NOTE! IS VERY IMPORTANT!
1. I Don't Smile

Author Note- This is my first story so please bare with me if I have any mistakes or spelling errors.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!

Summary- Anna known as the ice queen in her school. No one saw her smile or laugh. What happens if we throw the ice-queen together with a playboy Yoh? Will love bloom between them?

Title: I Love You

Chapter 1: I Don't Smile

In Class

"Class may I have your attention please?" said Mrs.Kiri

"Yes Mrs.Kiri." said the Class

"We have a new student transferring into our class for now." Said Mrs.Kiri

"Is it a boy or a girl?" said a girl

"Does it matter Ayumi?" said Mrs.Kiri

"Of course it does." Said Ayumi

The teacher rolled her eyes at the class. Sometimes the students are bad. But all of them listen to the popular students in this class. This class is English.

"A girl." Said Mrs.Kiri

"OoooOO." Said the class

"Her name is Anna Kyouyama." Said Mrs.Kiri

"Isn't she the cold-hearted bitch" shouted a girl

"That wasn't nice Jin." Said Mrs.Kiri

"Ok whatever." Said Jin

Some of the girls giggle. Everyone knows Anna of course. Anna was known as the ice-queen. All the boys were afraid to asked Anna out since she's so cold.

"You may come in now Anna." Said Mrs.Kiri

The door slid open then came in a young girl. She had blonde hair and black eyes. Her eyes were pitch black. There was nothing in those eyes. She looked at the class boringly.

"Anna you can pick any empty seats there is." Said Mrs.Kiri kindly

Anna ignores the teacher. She found her way towards an empty seat near the window. She didn't even speak.

"Ok class back to the lesson." Said Mrs.Kiri

The class groans and made a face. Sure English is fun sometimes but the teacher gave out a lot of homework's. Some guys gave Anna a few glances then turn back to the others. How ever Anna did not pay one attention to any guys in the class including Yoh the playboy.

"She's hot." Whisper Hao

"I know that." Said Yoh

Few minutes later were break time for the class. Some of them cheered happily. Break time was having a break from the lessons. Yoh suddenly got up and went to Anna. Everyone was watching this with interest.

"Hi my name is Yoh." Said Yoh smiling

"I know you're the famous playboy Shaman King Yoh. Who wouldn't know you?" snapped Anna rudely

Yoh was surprised. Anna insulted him. He find himself staring deeply into Anna eyes. Searching for any emotional feelings. But then he found none. It was empty.

"How come you never smile? It would look pretty on you if you do." Said Yoh

"I don't smile and I don't know how to. Leave me alone." Said Anna not looking up at Yoh

"Bitch watch who your talking to." Said Jin

"Shut up Jin." Said Yoh

Jin shut up and gave a glare at Anna. The rest of the class was silent. Yoh went back to his seat which was next to his best friend Hao. Anna was staring outside the window. Birds were flying freely and chirping happily.

"I wish I could be free like them." Thought Anna sadly

How longing she wanted to set free. But she couldn't. She was locked up inside with pain and sorrow. She never smiles but it wasn't her fault. She doesn't know how to.

30 minutes later the bell rang then everyone rushes out of the class. Anna stuffs everything in her book bag then left the class room.

"Damn Anna's hot." Said Hao

"You said that a lot of times Hao." Said Yoh annoyed

"But she is. To bad she rejected you." Said Hao laughing

The rest of their friends started to laugh. Yoh was with Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo. They were all popular in Tokyo High. Their also in their senior year which is their last year in High School. Yoh gets every girl he wanted but there's one girl he couldn't get. It was Anna.

"I bet she will look more pretty if she's smile." Said Ren

"No really baka." Said Horo Horo

Every guy was scared of Anna. She was really cold-hearted that no guys could ask her out. Anna never dated anyone before in her life. Yoh knows that somehow. A smile crept upon his lips.

"Anna will be mine." Said Yoh

"Yeah right." Said Hao snorted

"Didn't you know she just rejected you in class?" said Ren

"So I can melt her heart." Said Yoh

His friend shakes their head. They know Yoh won't give up on Anna no matter what. Anna was hard to get to everyone.

"Aren't you dating June?" said Hao

"Eh Jin sister?" said Yoh

"Yeah." Said Ren

"I'm getting bored of her so I dumped her." Said Yoh

"Yoh is always the same old playboy." Said Horo Horo

"Shut up baka." Said Yoh

"Jin is hot." Said Ren

"You have bad taste." Said Hao

"I agree." Said Yoh

"HEY!" shouted Ren

The guys chuckles and started to laugh their head off. They were popular and no one dares to mess with them. All the girls were throwing themselves at them no matter what happens. There's one girl that ignores Yoh attention which was Anna.

"I bet you can't win Anna's heart." Said Ren

"Yes I can." Said Yoh

"Sure." Said Hao in a sarcastic voice

When a guy asked Anna out is either a slap or death glare in return. That's why mostly all of the guys gave up on Anna except for Yoh.

"So peaceful." Thought Anna

Anna was lying down on the grass in the shades. Next to her was a sakura tree. The petals were falling down. It was her free period which also means lunch period but she wasn't hungry at all.

"Yoh." Thought Anna

She shook her head sighing. Yoh didn't give up on her and she wonders why. Every guy gave up on her already except for him.

"What's so special about me?" whisper Anna

She doesn't know what love is and she didn't plan to. She doesn't know the meaning of love and happiness. That's why her heart was open up to anyone. Since she was a baby she was from the orphanage.

Yoh was a playboy of course Anna knows. She never liked his personality. After all her heart was locked.

"No more pain." Thought Anna

Anna felt the cool breeze around her. She doesn't have any emotional feelings anymore. All she knows is to study hard in her senior year. She's a top student in her school which everyone knows. Anna looked at her watch it says 12:40 pm. 5 more minutes till History class.

"Time to go." Whisper Anna

Anna got up taking her book bag with her. She left and went back inside the school. She was a loner but she doesn't care.

During Class

Yoh was in every class Anna was. Everyone was shocked but Anna was annoyed by it. Anna always sits near the door or the window in every class. Yoh always stares at Anna every now and then. But then Anna ignores it.

"Damn." Cursed Yoh

Yoh sighs heavily. He really wanted to get Anna but he couldn't. She was cold as ice. You couldn't feel any warmth from her at all.

"Yoh do you want to go to the arcades after school?" whisper Ren

"Sure why not?" said Yoh

"YOH." Cried out the teacher

"Uh oh." Whisper Ren

"Yes?" said Yoh

"Stop talking during my class." Said the teacher glaring at Yoh

Yoh glares back at the teacher with an annoyed face. The teacher didn't like Yoh at all. He knows Yoh was a trouble maker in the school.

"What ever." Said Yoh

"Yoh do you want a detention?" said Mr.Li

"No." said Yoh

"Then I suggest you to be quiet." Said Mr.Li

"ok." Said Yoh boringly

Some of the girls giggle in class. Mr.Li was their History teacher. He was strict and no body likes him. He always gave out hard test and no one can pass them.

"Stupid teacher." Thought Yoh

Yoh never liked Mr.Li. The teacher was like a torture to him. He sighs heavily looking around the class. He found Anna doing the assignment. He knows Anna was a really smart student.

"At least she's better than the other girls." Thought Yoh

A smile crept upon Yoh lips. He knows Anna was special in some ways. He was attracted to her but not by her looks. But her personality and talents what makes him attracted to her.

Everyone in the class was bored out of their mind. History was no fun at all. All they learn was about the 1990's or what ever. Or about the Civil wars.

"Boring." Thought Yoh

He wanted to get out of class fast. History was his worst subject. He even got bad marks on it. Which his parents complain about.

Ends of Chapter 1

Top of Form


	2. Annoying

Author Note-I think there's some misunderstanding in the story lolz….Hao and Yoh are brothers. I know June is Ren sister. But in this story she is not. So Ren is the only child in his family during this story. Some of the characters are OC and OOC (Out of character aka made up) just for you guys to know. I know Jin is a boy in the series (He was one of the shamanic spirits). I think… But Jin could also be a girl name so haha lolz… In this story Jin is a OC. Also she is June sister. Don't forget this is a YA(Yoh n Anna) story.

Chapter 2: Annoying

At 7:20 A.M

"You should give up on her Yoh." Said Hao

"No way." Said Yoh

"You know your going to loose." Said Hao with a smirk

"No I'm not." Said Yoh

"Why are we here so early anyway? Is it because of Anna?" said Hao

"So? No one told you to come with me." Said Yoh

Hao rolled his eyes at his brother. They were standing in front of their school building searching for Anna. Anna always early for her classes. She was never late in her entire life.

"To bad she's so cold." Said Hao

"Yeah yeah." Said Yoh

"There she is." Said Hao

Hao was pointing at Anna who was walking down the opposite street from them. She was carrying her book bag and some books in her hand.

"Go talk to her." Said Hao

"Now?" said Yoh

"Of course now you baka. Then why you woke me up so early just for this?" said Hao

"Yeah whatever." Said Yoh

Yoh quickly went over to Anna. Anna stopped walking and stares at Yoh. Yoh was smiling at Anna.

"Ohayo Anna. Your early today." Said Yoh

"I'm always early." Snapped Anna

"Um I wanted to ask you something." Said Yoh

"What do you want? Do you know your very annoying." Said Anna

"Oh is that so?" said Yoh

"Yes. Your wasting my time." Said Anna

"You know we still have 30 something minutes till class starts." Said Yoh

"Yeah and so?" said Anna

Anna was glaring at Yoh. Yoh was lost for words for once. He didn't know why though. He wanted to talk to her. But she was hard to talk. She didn't even let him explain or anything.

"Do me a favor. Stop bothering me." Said Anna coldly

With that Anna walks passed Yoh without turning back. She was heading towards the school obviously. Yoh turns to find his brother laughing his head off.

"Shut up." Said Yoh

"That was so funny." Said Hao laughing

"Like you can do any better." Snapped Yoh

"The famous playboy is getting insulted and rejected by Anna." Said Hao

"Yeah yeah." Said Yoh

"Tough luck." Said Hao

"Uh huh." Said Yoh

"Why don't you date Yuri? She's sexy." Said Hao

"If you like her so much why don't you date her then?" said Yoh annoyed

His brother snorted at the comment. He looked over at his stubborn brother Yoh. What ever he wants he gets. Even if is hard to get he won't give up.

"You know even Anna say your annoying." Said Hao rolling his eyes

Yoh didn't say anything. He stares at his school. Ever since he first saw Anna when he was a freshman he was attracted to her. Yet she never show's any interest in him nor any other guys.

Flashback

"Yoh that girl is hot." Said Hao

Yoh turned to where his brother was pointing. It was a girl with blonde hair and black eyes. She was wearing a v neck shirt and jeans. Even though her clothing was normal she was beautiful.

"Oh her. Her name is Anna Kyouyama. She's the ice-queen that's what I heard of." Said Ren

Yoh stares at Anna. Anna didn't smile. She didn't have any friends with her, she was alone.

Ends of Flashback

"Let's go in." said Yoh

"No you can. I'll wait for Ren and Horo Horo." Said Hao

"Fine." Said Yoh

Yoh took off leaving his brother alone waiting for their other friends to arrived. Yoh was heading towards the library in the school. He knows Anna always goes to the library in their school.

In The Library

The library was quiet because usually there wasn't a lot of students' coming in the early morning. Yoh was glancing at Anna. She was reading quietly. Yoh studied Anna with his eyes.

He wanted Anna but she doesn't want him like the others girls. She was special to him and he knows why.

"Because your different that's why." Thought Yoh

Anna wasn't a slut like other girls that he dated. She was herself. A normal girl that pays more attention in school than dating. Yoh wonder's how her lips taste like. He shook the thought away.

But to him Anna was special. He wants to melt the ice of her heart. He wanted to be the key to her heart. But is he?

"Where's Yoh?" said Horo Horo

"In the library glancing at Anna." Said Hao

Ren started laughing shaking his head. He knows Yoh likes Anna. But was it love? He didn't even know.

"So are you dating Yuri?" said Horo Horo

"Not really." Said Hao

Hao is a playboy like Yoh but there was someone special in his heart. He wouldn't tell who it is yet.

"Why not?" said Ren

"Nah." Said Hao

"Look is Jin and June." Said Horo Horo pointing at the sisters

They turned to find Jin and June walking together. June was not happy at all. Her eyes were still red and puffy from yesterday.

"Wow she's been crying." Said Ren

"Of course she's heart break." Said Hao rolling his eyes

Sometimes his friends act stupid which they aren't. The 4 of them together are trouble makers in their school. Some teachers are afraid of them some aren't. Some are afraid because they are so popular, famous, and rich.

"So who caught your eye so far Ren?" said Horo Horo

"Oh someone." Said Ren with a grin

"Ok?" said Horo Horo

Ren didn't want to tell his friend that he likes his sister Pirika. A smile crept upon Ren lips.

"Oi Horo." Said Ren

"What." Said Horo Horo

"I'm going to your house tonight." Said Ren

"Fine. Are you coming Hao?" said Horo Horo

"Yeah." Said Hao

Ren sighs heavily but he was happy. He gets to see Pirika. He always loves her but didn't tell her. She always blush when she see him at her house.

"Is your sister home Horo?" said Ren

"She's always home." Said Horo Horo rolling his eyes

Horo Horo always over protective of his sister. He didn't even let any guys near her yet. Ren looked at his watch. It read 8:35am.

"Kuso were late." Cursed Ren

"Oh my god." Said Horo Horo

"Let's go who cares." Said Hao shrugging

The three boys quickly rushed inside the school building to their class. Sometimes they have the same class and sometimes they don't.

In Class

Anna was concentrating on the assignment that her teacher had given out few minutes ago. It was kind of hard. She started to answer all the questions on the paper and add a poem with it. She smiles at her work. It was completed. She was always the first one to be done.

"Who needs extra time?" said the teacher

Few hands rose up from the class. The assignment was hard but not that hard for Anna. Everyone knows she's smart. Yoh was done as well. He was surprised by himself. Usually he doesn't do work but he has to get good grades.

"Back to the lesson." Said the teacher

The class groans except for Anna. This class was Computer. Sure computer class was fun but sometimes a lot of essays and paragraphs to write on papers. Even when you're typing. Anna loves computer class the most.

"Thank Kami." Thought Anna

She didn't like the questions at all even though it was hard. Sure she's smart but it doesn't mean she liked it. She sighs heavily looking around her. Everyone was whispering to each other as always when the teacher wasn't looking. She spotted Yoh siting in the same row as her.

She found him very annoying. He was in every class that she has. The amount of class you can have is 8. But Anna adds 2 more to her schedule which is 10 classes in total. School doesn't start until 8 am; it ends until 3:30 pm. It was 8 hours of school everyday for her.

Anna looked at her watch it says 9:30. Each class was 1 hour long. She was glad she had free periods. Usually she was alone but she doesn't care. At least she was feeling peaceful and relaxing.

"Damn when is this class over?" thought Yoh

He didn't like computer class much also. The best class he like most was Gym and Music. He was good at some musical instruments. He was glancing at Anna few times. He notices she was working hard on the class.

The word annoying had repeat in his head. Was he that annoying to Anna? He sighs heavily shaking his head. He doesn't care what she thinks. As long as he gets to be with her.

Pirika was in class boringly. She was also a top student in Tokyo High. She was cheerful and bright which causes people around her to be happy. She always the cheerful one. But on the other hand Anna was not. She knows Anna was the ice-queen.

"I wonder what he's doing." Thought Pirika

A smile form across her lips. She loves him but didn't say anything about it. She didn't even tell her brother that she loves his best friend. All of them were in the same High School but different class.

"Oh well." Thought Pirika

Pirika listen as the teacher talks and talks. It was boring to her. She didn't like it that much.

"Hopes he comes over tonight." Thought Pirika with a smile

She knows Ren is a playboy but he was acting weird lately. She didn't know why and she's going to find out on her own.

"Oi Ren what's with you lately?" said Horo Horo

"Nothing." Said Ren

"You know my sister is annoying sometimes." Said Horo Horo with a annoyed face

"Not really. She's cute." Said Ren

Hao glares at Ren as if he said something wrong. Hao suddenly has a smirk upon his lips. He know what's Ren was thinking.

"Yoh is late." Said Horo Horo

"He's probably talking to Anna." Said Hao

"Well that can be doomed." Said Ren

The rest started to agree. It was their free period. They could go to the cafeteria but they didn't want to.

"Here he is." Said Horo Horo

"Hey guys." Said Yoh

"Dude what's wrong with you?" said Ren

"Nothing." Said Yoh smiling

Yoh didn't have another chance to talk to Anna but he will try harder. Every time he sees her he was attracted to her more and more.

"Are you coming to my place?" said Horo Horo

"Sure why not?" said Yoh

Yoh saw Anna walking alone in the hallway. He wanted to go to her but he stopped. He also notices that Anna knows he was staring at her the entire day.

"I don't want her to get mad at me." Thought Yoh

He watches her going towards her next class. Yoh was with her friends in the hallway. Sometimes he was late for class like always. But today he was early and it was a shocking towards the teachers.

"Yoh meet you after school." Said Ren

"Ok." Said Yoh

His friends and his brother bid him good bye then left him alone with Anna. Anna didn't look at Yoh at all. She was just staring at the floor finding it interesting.

"Anna." Said Yoh

Anna finally looked up at Yoh with a blank face. Before Yoh could say anything else the bell had ranged. Yoh silently cursed in his mind. He was about to ask her something but no the stupid bell.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Not Interest

Author Note- Gomen Nasai for this late update everyone. I hope I didn't loose my readers for not updating. I promised I will update once in a week. But I hope I got reviews to. Cause if I don't have any it will be such a waste. Gomen again for making u wait. For return I'm going to make this chapter longer. So enjoy reading…

Chapter 3: Not Interest

"Don't tell me you're not giving up?" said Hao

"No I'm not." Said Yoh stubbornly

His brother shakes his head. Days passed by already and still Anna didn't looked at Yoh one bit.

"Then why don't you ask her?" said Hao

"I tried. But every time I talk to her. Is like the freaking bell ring or someone will interrupts us." Said Hao

"Gees I don't know why your still interest in her. She's the ice-queen." Said Hao

"I will melt her heart." Said Yoh

"Sure you can." Said Hao

Everyone knows how cold Anna could be. She also has mood swings lately. It wasn't a good thing to get her pissed even more since she has mood swings.

"I'm surprised the teacher is even scared of her." Said Hao

"Oh well." Said Yoh

"You know Jin is stucked to you." Said Hao

"Arg…Don't even mention it." Said Yoh

Hao let out a snicker. Jin wanted Yoh as well. June already has a new boyfriend named Jack.

"Why don't you give her a chance since she's dying for one?" said Hao

"No. Anna wouldn't like that." Said Yoh

"How would you know? She doesn't even care." Said Hao

"She would hate me more if I did." Said Yoh

Hao snorted then shakes his head. Anna was a hard to get type. No one can get her. Not even Yoh. Anna doesn't talk to anyone at all not even to the teachers.

"I wonder how her voice sounds like if it wasn't cold." Said Yoh

"Haha dream on." Said Hao

"Shut up." Said Yoh

Yoh glares at his brother while his brother was laughing his head off. Yoh didn't date girls lately. He didn't know why either.

"You know there are still a lot of sexy girls out there." Said Hao

"I know. What about you? I didn't see you been dating lately." Said Yoh

"Haha that's a secret." Said Hao

Yoh rolled his eyes at the comment. Hao didn't date girls either. Hao been acting strange and that's what everyone thinks.

"I'm thinking you are starting to get weird." Said Yoh

"IM PERFECTLY NORMAL." Said Hao

"Sureeee." Said Yoh

"I am." Said Hao glaring

Yoh laugh. His brother is funny at times. Both of them started walking inside their school building where the others been waiting for them. It was just another day at school.

"Pirika are you busy after school?" said Ren

"No. Why?" said Pirika

"I want to take you to the arcades." Said Ren

"Sure I would love to." beam Pirika

"Great. I'll wait for you after school?" said Ren

Pirika nodded smiling. He didn't know how happy he made her feel. Ren gave a small kiss on Pirika cheeks. That made her gasp in surprise.

"See you later." Whisper Ren

Ren dashed off to find her brother and his friends. Pirika felt her cheeks heated up. She was blushing. She can't believe Ren kissed her cheeks. (aww isn't this cute? Lolz)

"Oh my god." Thought Pirika

A smile crept upon her lips. She couldn't wait to spend the time with Ren. It was the first time he asked her. She didn't tell her brother that she loves Ren. She knows her brother very over protective of her in one way.

"Ren." Thought Pirika dreamily

She been dreaming of him lately. She couldn't get him out of her head. She sighs heavily. She started to walk towards her next class which was Music. Pirika knows how to play the violin.

"Oi why were you late?" said Horo Horo

"Nothing." Said Ren

"You and my brother are acting weird lately." Said Yoh

"I agree." Said Horo Horo

"Just shut up." Said Ren rolling his eyes

Ren couldn't tell Horo Horo that he loves his sister. The next thing he get is a punch in the eye from him.

"Maybe I should just keep this thought to myself." Thought Ren

"So want to chill after school?" said Horo Horo  
"Can't I have to go somewhere." Said Ren

"Great meaning where?" said Yoh  
"None of your business." Said Ren  
"Hey let's cut the next class." Said Hao

"Fuck no." said Yoh  
"Why not?" said Ren  
"Ano…Anna." Said Yoh

His friends started to laugh. They know Yoh wanted to talk to Anna ever since. Yoh didn't date and it was surprising.

"So how's the project going Horo?" said Hao

"Boring." Said Horo

"I'm glad I don't have any yet." Said Yoh

"Oh you will." Said Ren jokingly

"Shut up. I don't want to do some gay ass projects." Said Yoh

"Sometimes is fun brother." Said Hao

"You got to be kidding." Said Yoh

Hao rolled his eyes. Sure he cuts but he got good grades on everything. The teachers wouldn't dare to fail him nor his brother.

"Horo got any new girls?" said Ren  
"Not really." Said Horo Horo

Horo changed into a gentle man instead of a playboy. He wasn't a playboy anymore. He was going to search for the right girl of his dreams.

"Let's go to the Cafeteria." Suggested Hao

"Ok I'm hungry anyway." Said Yoh

With that the 4 of them headed off towards the Cafeteria. The playboys were still the same. But their feeling was changing. Was it possible for them to love?

"No more stress." Whisper Anna

Anna sighs with relief. She was stressed with a lot of homework she receiving from the teachers. It was driving her insane. Even though she is a top student she didn't like homework one bit.

"Yoh." Thought Anna

Yoh wasn't that bad as she thought he was to be. But then he was annoying at the same time. Anna started to play the piano in front of her. Soon the room was filled with a beautiful tone.

"Perfect." Thought Anna

Anna had been playing the piano for years. She loved it very much. She even took music class in this high school of Tokyo. Piano was her favorite music instrument. The only thing she needs was peace and quietness. That would help her ease the confusing thoughts away from her head.

"Sis why don't you get another boy then Yoh? I don't want you to get hurt like I did." Said June

"Is ok." Said Jin smiling

June shakes her head. June hates Yoh for what he done to her. But then she found Jack and she was happy. Jack was nothing like Yoh and that she was glad of.

"What's so good about Yoh?" said June

"Everything." Said Jin

June sigh looking at her older sister. Jin was older than her by few months. She didn't want her sister to get hurt by Yoh.

"I hate that bitch. Yoh always pays attention to her." Said Jin

"But she never pays attention to Yoh." Said June

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to teach her a lesson next period." Said Jin

June started to get worry. She knows her sister was bad. But she wished that Jin wouldn't do anything dangerously. Few minutes later the bell had hung. Jin gave a hug to her sister then departs to another direction. June watches as Jin left her.

"I hope you won't do anything stupid or dangerous." Thought June

"Anna would you like to be my girlfriend?" said Yoh during class

"No. You asked me that a lot of times already." Snapped Anna

Yoh actually sat next to Anna purposely. Anna didn't like it at all. But she couldn't do anything about it. Where ever she sits he follows.

"Why can't you get it that I'm not interested in you?" said Anna coldly

"You will." Said Yoh grinning

"I won't." snapped Anna

To their unknown Jin was watching them the entire time. Jin eyes never leaved them alone. Jin was also in the same class as they were.

"I'm not interest. Get it through your head." Snapped Anna (ouch that gotta hurt lolz)

"No." said Yoh

Anna groans looking away from him. Why can't he understand that she's not interest in him. She knows that there are other girls out there waiting for him. So why he has to pick her out of the other girls?

"Why me?" said Anna without snapping at him

"Because your special." Said Yoh

Anna didn't say any more. There was a silence between them. Anna raises her hand while the teacher was looking at her.

"May I go to the bathroom?" said Anna

"Yes you can." Said the teacher

Anna got up from her seat then left the classroom. Few minutes later Jin also raises her hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom as well sensi?" said Jin smiling sweetly

"Just go." Said the teacher

Jin smiles widely then left the classroom. This caught Yoh attention. A weird feeling was tugging at Yoh. Something is not right.

In The Bathroom  
Anna started to wash her hands. She just realize Jin stepped into the bathroom looking straight at her.

"Stay away from Yoh bitch. He's mine." Said Jin  
"You have to get this clear. I'm not interest in him. Nor I'm interest in anything." Said Anna coldly

Jin raises her hands about to slap Anna. But Anna beat her to it. Anna grabs both of Jin hands and slaps her on the face.

"Doesn't ever mess with me bitch. Yoh wasn't yours to begin with." Said Anna

Anna let go of Jin then started to leave. Jin stares at the door where it been closed. She hates Anna very much. Instead of she slap Anna, She got a slap from her.

"Damn you to hell." Cursed Jin

No one crosses the path of her. Jin smirk evily. She won't let it go so smooth. She will get Yoh and do anything to make him hers.

"Just wait and watch." Said Jin

"So bored." Thought Pirika

Pirika couldn't wait to see Ren after school. She was happy that Ren asked her to go to the arcades with him. Usually her brother and his friends would hang out at the arcades, bars, or Night clubs.

"I wonder why he didn't go today." Thought Pirika

"So what was the answer from Anna?" said Ren  
"Still no." said Yoh

"Hahahaha I told you she's not interest in you." Said Hao laughing

"Jin is up to something." Said Yoh

"Really? This is interesting." Said Horo Horo  
"Shut up Horo. I'm serious about this." Said Yoh

"Wow first time seing Yoh serious." Said Ren jokingly

"Shut up baka." Said Yoh

"So what happen?" said Hao

"Jin is trying to do something to Anna." Said Yoh  
"Nah… She couldn't do a thing." Said Ren

Horo Horo thought about it. He knows Jin never liked Anna. Worst thing is that Jin hates Anna.

"Well Anna could protect herself. Don't have to be worry Yoh." Said Horo Horo

"I….." said Yoh

Yoh was lost for words. He didn't know what else to say. He gave out a long sigh. Anna always rejecting him as always.

"Do you hate me that much?" thought Yoh

Yoh didn't want Anna to hate him. But then there's nothing else to do. But what ever happens he won't give up on her. A smile crept upon Yoh lips.

"I'm not giving up just yet Anna." Thought Yoh

"What do you want to do after school?" said Horo Horo  
"Don't know." Said Hao

"Haha you guys don't have anything to do. Well I do." Said Ren

"Good for you." Said Yoh smirking

Ren snorted. Ren couldn't tell them who he is hanging out with him. If he did, he would be killed by Horo

"What's the next class?" said Ren

"Lab." Said Yoh frowning

"Have fun." Said Hao

"Sureee." Said Yoh in a sarcastic voice

"I have Math." Said Horo Horo  
"It suits you Horo. Since you love math so much." Said Ren  
"HEY!." Cried out Horo

The guys begin to laugh. Horo Horo was good at math. The teacher even favors Horo which was very scary. (The math teacher of Horo is a women.)

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Mask

Author Note- Gomen Nasai everyone. Suki is updating once again hehe… All I know is that this story is going to ends up with a happy ending. Gomen this chapter only going to be 6 pages in total I think lolz…Suki is getting tired now…So enjoy reading this chapter!

Chapter 4: Mask

At The Park

Anna was sitting at a park alone at one afternoon. It was after school already. She decided to go to the park.

"Happiness." Thought Anna

That gives Anna a laugh. She was watching the little kids having fun with their parents. Anna started to feel sad but didn't show it. All these times she didn't know what happiness and love meant to her.

"What does it mean to me?" thought Anna

Anna knows her past very well. The owner of the orphanage had told her past and she couldn't believe it.

"Hopeless." Thought Anna

Anna knows her parents were still alive. But she doesn't want to find them any how. In her eyes her parents were dead. (I'll explain her past later on the story.)

"Why." Whisper Anna

The only answer she got was the wind blowing gently at her skin. She didn't need pity from anyone. That's why own self was so cold. It was only a mask that she wears every single day.

Anna sighs heavily. She took out her mp3 from her book bag and started listening to it. (Haha isn't that cool lolz…But then remember their time is like ours now so yeah.) Slowly Anna begins to sing a song.

Anna:

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart

To her unknown she didn't notices she was being watched by Yoh. Yoh had followed her singing and found her alone at the park. He was behind the tree hearing her sing. (sneaky isn't it rofl)

Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart

Yoh was listening and it was peaceful to him. Anna voice sounded like a melody when it wasn't so cold.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now

In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world

What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly

That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

Yoh notices the song ended that's why Anna stopped. Yoh knows what the song meant. He knows Anna cold personality was only a mask she was wearing.

"Anna." Thought Yoh

Yoh didn't know why he was so attracted to her all the time. He wanted to guide through her darkness. He wanted her to get out of her little world. But she doesn't allow him to help at all.

"Let me help you." Whisper Yoh

Anna felt like she was being watched by someone after she done singing. She turns around but found no one. But she knows that person was there. She closed her eyes feeling the warm breeze around her.

"Yoh you don't have to hide. I know you're here." Said Anna

Yoh was shocked. He didn't know Anna will find out so easily. He stepped out behind the tree. He quickly went to Anna and sat down next to her.

"You heard me sing?" said Anna

"Yes. I'm sorry for spying on you. Gomen didn't mean to." Said Yoh

Anna shook her head understanding. Somehow in her heart she trusted Yoh. Yoh was looking up at Anna.

"Anna are you alright?" said Yoh with concern  
"Hai." Said Anna

Anna didn't snap at him like she always did in school. Yoh was surprised by this. Usually when he talks to her she would snap at him or just walk away. But she didn't right now. She just sat there.

"Anna your lying. The song you sang has every reason to it." Said Yoh

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Anna

"Why must you be this way? Why can't you show the real you? Why can't you let anyone see behind your mask that you're wearing." Said Yoh

Anna felt mad for some reasons. She knows Yoh was right but then she didn't want to show her true emotions/feelings.

"What good will it do?" said Anna

"Everything." Said Yoh

"If I show my true self. Then everyone will know how soft I am. They wanted to find my weakness side to break me." Said Anna

"No one will hurt you. At least let me help you." Said Yoh

"What makes you think I will let you?" said Anna

"I have faith." Said Yoh (Yoh has faith. Haha so funny lolz)

Anna stays quiet for a minute. She didn't answer him on that statement or was it just a comment.

"Anna let us be friends. I want to help you." Said Yoh

"Iie. Leave me be." Said Anna

Anna got up and grabs her stuff then left. Yoh was alone but he didn't mind. He didn't do anything to stop her from leaving.

"I wanted to help you Anna." Said Yoh

Yoh was changing a lot and it was a surprising for everyone. He was changing for Anna and because of her.

"Anna." Whisper Yoh

He sighs heavily. Few minutes later he got up and left. He went to find his brother and his friends that were at his house.

"PIRIKA." Shouted Ren

Pirika stopped walking when she heard Ren calling her. She turns around to find him running towards her.

"Konnichiwa Ren." Said Pirika smiling

"Konnichiwa. Ano...I want to ask you something." Said Ren

"What is it?" said Pirika

"Do you have a boyfriend?" said Ren

"Ano…no." said Pirika

Pirika was blushing when Ren was asking her that. She was curious of why he was asking her though.

"Why you ask?" said Pirika

"Curious." Said Ren quickly

"Oh. Aren't you suppose to be with my brother and the others?" said Pirika

"Eh…I didn't want to stay with them. Where you're going?" said Ren  
"To the library." Said Pirika

"Do you mind if I go with you?" said Ren  
"Iie." Said Pirika shaking her head

"That's great. Let's go." Said Ren

Pirika smiles then nodded head. Both of them started walking towards the library which was few blocks away.

"Where were you Yoh?" said Horo Horo

"At the park." Said Yoh

Horo and Hao was surprised by the answer. Yoh never goes to the park unless there's someone there.

"You hardly go to the park." Said Hao

"I know that." Said Yoh

"Wait I know. You go there because Anna was there. Am I right?" said Horo Horo grinning

"Yeah yeah what ever." Said Yoh

Yoh went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Horo looks at Hao with a grin on his face.

"I think your brother is changing because of Anna." Said Horo Horo

"No duh." Said Hao rolling his eyes

"Uh huh." Said Horo Horo  
"Where's Ren." Said Yoh as he coming into the living room

"He went to find my sister for some odd reasons. Both of them are up to something." Said Horo Horo

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hao

"Ya think?" said Horo Horo

Yoh started to laugh. He just finds out that Ren loves Horo sister Pirika. He started to smirk silently to himself.

"Wish you luck Ren." Thought Yoh

His thoughts leads back to Anna which gives him a little problem. Anna was only wearing a mask to fool the world. But it didn't really fool him did it?

"I want to help you Anna. Please get out from the mask. Let it go." Thought Yoh

"Hey Yoh how's your classes going?" said Horo Horo

"Fine." Said Yoh

Yoh wasn't failing this time and that was surprising of course. (Wow see how much changes Yoh is doing for Anna? Lolz)

" I can't believe your passing this time." Said Hao smirking

"Ah shut it." Said Yoh

"I can't let it go." Said Anna

Anna eyes started to get soften a little. She was at her apartment that she rented. She wasn't rich like Yoh and others.

"Why do you want to help me?" said Anna

Suddenly a tear fell from Anna eyes. Anna didn't know why she was crying. But the way Yoh asked to help her she refuses it.

"Why me?" thought Anna

The tears that she been holding for years are now rolling down her cheeks. She was alone at her apartment crying. That way no one knows she had been crying.

"Kami please help me." Thought Anna

Anna wanted the pain to stop. Thinking of her past only makes her colder and lonely. She was a loner. But she didn't care.

"Yoh." Whispers Anna

Anna stopped crying. Her tears had gone for now. What else could she do? It was true that her cold personality was just a mask. She didn't want people to know how soft she could be if she shows her true self.

"Is not worth it." Said Anna

Anna sighs then went to the bathroom to wash her face. She washed it with warm water running through her hands.

"I will allow to you to help me when I can fully trust you." Thought Anna

She turns off the water. Then she went to her room to take a nap. She was tired from everything. Can she really rest? The reasons why she works so hard in school is because to erased the pain away.

But it didn't really work for her. It even makes it harder for her because of one guy which is Yoh. (Anna started to trust Yoh a little but not that much. During the middle Anna and Yoh will fall in love. So don't worry reader's lolz.)

"Did you even start on your homework's Yoh?" said Hao

Yoh glares at Hao while Horo started laughing. Ren just came back few hours later. It was starting to get darker.

"I take that as a no." said Hao

"So?" said Yoh

"You know mother told me took look after you." Said Hao rolling his eyes

"Haha very funny." Said Yoh

"So where did you go with my sister Ren?" said Horo Horo

"The library." Said Ren smiling

Ren didn't ask Pirika out yet. But he will when the time is right. He was happy being with her.

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Raining

Author Note- Ano sorry for this late chapter everyone! I hope I didn't loose any readers Gomen. For making u wait…So I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. Arigato everyone… Sorry for this short chapter everyone!

Chapter 5: Raining

During Class

"So bored." Thought Yoh with a frown

Yoh was in his History class along with Anna. He started to grin to himself. Anna was the reason that he was in here.

"Anna I wonder what you're thinking about." Thought Yoh as he watches her

The teacher was talking and talking non-stopping. It was really boring for everyone to hear what the teachers were talking about. Yoh was few seats away from Anna. She was quiet as usual.

"Kuso…. Is it raining?" thought Yoh

Yoh looked at the window which he was close to it. It was raining. It was pouring like a waterfall. It wasn't summer anymore. It was few days later now. The weather became colder. (I changed the weather and season in this story hehe)

"Thank god I got my umbrella." Thought Yoh surprisingly

Usually he would forget to bring his. Since is pouring he wouldn't forget it this time would he?

"Does Anna have hers?" thought Yoh in wonder

Yoh was worried about Anna and started too cared for her. Yet she didn't return anything to him. He couldn't blame her for not trusting everyone.

"I'll always be there for you." Thought Yoh

Yoh had changed a lot these days. It was a shocking towards everyone. The rude, ignorant, bad playboy had changed into a gentleman. It was a laugh for some people but it was very possible for him to change. Yet again he still has his stubborn attitude with him.

"How could I ever loose this side of me?" thought Yoh as he chuckles softly

Yoh was stubborn as he can get. Being stubborn all the time was just being impossible for everyone. That's how he is.

"Anna." Thought Yoh again with a sigh

He won't give up on Anna and he wasn't planning to. He remembers the day he found Anna at the park singing. Her voice was beautiful if it wasn't that cold.

Flashback

"Yoh you don't have to hide. I know you're here." Said Anna

Yoh was shocked. He didn't know Anna will find out so easily. He stepped out behind the tree. He quickly went to Anna and sat down next to her.

"You heard me sing?" said Anna

"Yes. I'm sorry for spying on you. Gomen didn't mean to." Said Yoh

Anna shook her head understanding. Somehow in her heart she trusted Yoh. Yoh was looking up at Anna.

"Anna are you alright?" said Yoh with concern  
"Hai." Said Anna

Anna didn't snap at him like she always did in school. Yoh was surprised by this. Usually when he talks to her she would snap at him or just walk away. But she didn't right now. She just sat there.

"Anna your lying. The song you sang has every reason to it." Said Yoh

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Anna

"Why must you be this way? Why can't you show the real you? Why can't you let anyone see behind your mask that you're wearing." Said Yoh

Anna felt mad for some reasons. She knows Yoh was right but then she didn't want to show her true emotions/feelings.

"What good will it do?" said Anna

"Everything." Said Yoh

"If I show my true self. Then everyone will know how soft I am. They wanted to find my weakness side to break me." Said Anna

"No one will hurt you. At least let me help you." Said Yoh

"What makes you think I will let you?" said Anna

"I have faith." Said Yoh (Yoh has faith. Haha so funny lolz)

Anna stays quiet for a minute. She didn't answer him on that statement or was it just a comment.

"Anna let us be friends. I want to help you." Said Yoh

"Iie. Leave me be." Said Anna

Ends of Flashback

Yoh sighs as he remembers the moment he had with her. He wanted to see her true emotions. It was very impossible though. Yet he could have a chance to make it possible as much as he can.

"Mr.Asakura may I know why you find so interesting during my class?" asked the teacher

The teacher had obviously found out that Yoh wasn't paying attention in class. This caught Anna and the whole class attention.

"Gomen, I won't do it again." Said Yoh  
"I hope that won't happen again." Stated the teacher  
"Hai." Answered Yoh

Few of the girl's giggles in the class as the guys rolled their eyes. Anna and Yoh eyes met for a moment. Then Anna turned away from him.

"At least she looked at me." Thought Yoh with a smile

He doesn't care if Anna doesn't trust him or not. He will always be there for her. Is it love? He wasn't so sure about that. He looked at his watch and it reads 1:30. The class doesn't ends until 1:50 pm. They only have 2 more hours of classes then it will be the end of the day.

"Thank kami." Thought Yoh grinning

He couldn't wait until he leaves school. But he didn't wanted to leave Anna behind either. (Aww isn't that cute? Lolz)

"Something is defiantly up with Ren and Pirika." Thought Yoh once again

He knows something was weird going on between Ren and Pirika. Even his brother was acting a bit weird. Suddenly it hit him. His brother and his friend are in love.

"Should have known." Thought Yoh with a smirk

It was smart of him to put the puzzles together. But who were they in love with? That he has to find out on his own. (uh oh now he knows that his brother and his friend are in love hehe)

"Only Horo doesn't know." Thought Yoh with a grin

"AHHHHHHHH why is it raining?" thought Pirika in horror

Pirika had forgotten to bring her umbrella with her. That was a stupid thing to do. She sighs heavily.

"Damn. I'm so stupid." Thought Pirika

What she didn't know is that Ren was going to her today. She been spending time with Ren and she had cherished it.

"Ren." Thought Pirika

Her cheeks started to turn red as she thought of him. Here she was sitting in Science class while thinking of him. One more period to go then everyone is out of school.

Horo Horo was in his math class alone by himself. He didn't have his friends with him this time. (aww how sad lolz. Don't u think is sad when u don't have the same classes as ur friends?)

"Damn freaky." Thought Horo Horo as he watches the teacher

The teacher started to freak him out. The teacher favors him and stuff. But it was getting a little bit scary.

"Scary teacher." Thought Horo as he shudder at the thought

He himself was a great guy. Every girl was saying he was kawaii like his friends. He didn't have time to think about love. That's what he thinks. He didn't notice his feeling was falling for someone else already.

"I should give Pirika a surprise." Thought Ren with a smirk

He was sitting in his Computer class. He wanted to have the same classes as Pirika. He started to grin to himself.

"I guessed she has to wait." Thought Ren with a smile

Soon he was going to ask her out. He wanted to express his feelings to her and letting her know that he loves her. It was a shocking. But no one can stop it when it comes to love. That's when love it you hard like a rock.

After School  
"Were out of school finally." Said Hao stretching his arms out  
"No really." Answered Horo Horo in a sarcastic voice  
"Where is Ren?" asked Yoh  
"Probably with my sister. Something is going on with them." Said Horo with a frown

Yoh saw Anna. She was walking alone ahead of them. He notices Anna didn't bring an umbrella.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Yoh

Before his brother and his friend could say anything, he left. He ran to Anna and that gives Horo a laugh.

"He still didn't give up on Anna." Stated Horo  
"Obviously." Answered Hao

Both of them watches as Yoh approach towards Anna. Anna and Yoh had stopped in the middle of the campus of the school.

"Here take this." Said Yoh  
"I don't want it." Stated Anna with a glare  
"To bad you're taking it. I don't want you to get sick." Continued Yoh  
"Why do you care?" asked Anna  
"I just do." Replied Yoh

Before Anna could say anything else, Yoh gave the umbrella to her and ran off. Anna was holding onto the umbrella that Yoh just given her. She watches as Yoh ran to his friends in the pouring rain. Suddenly a tiny smile crept upon Anna lips. She started to walk home. (Omg Anna smile hehe lolz)

"Yoh." Thought Anna while shaking her head

Anna was holding onto the umbrella tightly. What if he gets soaked without his umbrella?

"When did I start caring for him?" thought Anna  
"Since today." Answered a voice in her head

A true smile started to spread across her lips. It was the first smile she had on her. But no one saw it. She was glad for that.

"That baka." Thought Anna with a smile

"You stupid look what you did. You got yourself wet." Said Ren

Pirika giggles as Ren pulled her to him. It shocked her as their body touched. Ren was holding his umbrella over them.

"Gomen." Answered Pirika  
"Better?" asked Ren

Pirika nodded as she blushed. She jumped when Ren had surprised her. She started to wander in curious.

"Weren't you with my brother and my friends?" asked Pirika  
"Well I decided to stay with you." Answered Ren

Pirika started to blush furiously. Ren was chuckles as he saw her turning red. She looked so kawaii.

"We better hurry. I don't want you to catch a cold." Said Ren  
"Alright." Replied Pirika with a smile

Both of them had became closer and closer in secret. Yet no one knows that they were falling for each other except for Yoh.

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. A Visit

Author Note- Gomen Nasai Everyone! Gomen for this late update. I got writer block hehe…I'm going to make it up to all of you. I hope my readers didn't vanished. Please give me much reviews hehe. Arigatou!

Chapter 5: A Visit

"Young master, wake up." Said a smoothing voice

"Go away." Mumbles Yoh through his sleep

The maid sighs heavily as she watches the young boy sleeping. The maid was having trouble herself. There was someone waiting downstairs for Yoh. It was such a shocking though.

"There's someone waiting for you downstairs young master. I think her name was Anna Kyouyama." Said the same maid

Hearing Anna name, Yoh woke up instantly. Yoh rubbed his eyes as he turns to the maid standing in front of him.

"Where is she Koru?" asked Yoh

"In the living Room." Answered Koru

With that Yoh rushed out of the room. Koru giggles as she watches her young master in a hurry. Koru was a maid for Yoh family. Yoh parents had made Koru as a personal maid for Yoh.

--

Anna was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for Yoh. She also has her book bag with her. It was obvious that it was after school. She didn't know why she was visiting Yoh. She knows that if she didn't, then she would be guilty.

"That's because you care for him." Answered a voice in her head.

The voice always seems to be comforting her at times. Yet she doesn't know why she trusted Yoh. He was the first one to be trusted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashed. Yoh had tripped down the stairs and landed on the floor. (lolz)

"Yoh." Cried out Anna

Anna rushed to help him up. She brought him over to the sofa that she been sitting earlier.

"Dajibou?" asked Anna hurriedly

Yoh nodded with a weak smile. Anna had cared for him; he knows that deep down she has a heart to care.

"Anna why are you here?" asked Yoh.

The question had caught her off guard. Why was she here? Anna looked up at him with a blank face.

"Ano…I heard that you were sick. So I came to visit you." Answered Anna

"Thanks for visiting me." Stated Yoh

Anna chose to ignore the comment a bit. She notices that his brother wasn't here with him, or his friends.

"Since you're better now, I must be going." Said Anna

Anna got up was ready to leave. But she was being pulled back by Yoh. Yoh didn't want her to leave yet.

"Don't leave." Pleaded Yoh

"I'm only visiting you Yoh. Feel better." Answered Anna

With that Anna pulled her hand out and rushed out of the door. Yoh watches as Anna figure disappear completely. He sighs as he lean back down on the sofa. He begins to notices something next to him. It was a book bag.

"Anna." Thought Yoh

Yoh grab Anna book bag and rushed out the door to catch up with Anna.

--

"ANNA." Shouted Yoh

Hearing her name, Anna stopped walking. She turns around to see Yoh carrying her book bag. Her eyes begin to widen. How can she forget her book bag just now?

"Anna I believe this is yours." Said Yoh handing her book bag.

"Arigatou." Answered Anna in a quiet voice as she got her bag.

Both of them stayed in silence until the wind blew past them. Anna looked up at Yoh. Her face didn't show any emotions just yet.

"You should go back inside. Feel better. I'll hope to see you the next few days Yoh." Said Anna

With that Anna left Yoh standing there alone. Yoh was shocked of what Anna said to him. A smile crept upon his lips.

"I'LL BE BETTER ANNA." Shouted Yoh once more.

Anna heard his shouting as she was crossing the street. A tiny smile was on her lips just now. She had paid him a visit.

--

"Young Master you're back." Said Koru with a smile

"Yes Koru. Who's that?" asked Yoh pointing to a figure

"Someone been waiting since you just left." Answered Koru as she walked away from them.

The person's face Yoh with a smile on her face. Yoh face turns dark by seeing her. He looked up at her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yoh in a cold voice

"To visit you of course silly." Answered Jing in a sweet voice

Yoh was glaring at Jing. Jing didn't give up on him yet. He glares at her with a hard look on his face.

"How did you know where I live?" asked Yoh

"Well, everyone does. You're the famous one here." Answered Jing

"Leave now. You're not welcome in my home." Said Yoh.

"Why not." Asked Jing.

"I hate to see you. You're annoying." Answered Yoh.

"Aww don't be joking with me now."

"I'm not."

"You know you wanted to see me."

"Jing get out of my house."

"Fine, don't regret it." Answered Jing with a mad face

Jing stomped out of his house with a mad face. Yoh slam the door as she did so. The only person he wanted to see was Anna. He didn't let Jing ruin his day. He wanted to get better so he could see Anna.

--

"Tamao." Called out Horo.

Tamao stopped walking as she faced Horo. She couldn't help but turning red. Each time she sees Horo she will be blushing. (I wonder y? lolz)

"Horo. Aren't you with Hao or Ren?" asked Tamao

"Hao is somewhere else busy. Ren went somewhere with my sister." Answered Horo

Horo notices Tamao was carrying a lot of books still. He notices she was having trouble carrying them.

"Do you need help?" asked Horo

"Iie." Lied Tamao.

"You're a bad liar. Just let me help." Answered Horo

Horo got the books from her before she could protest. Tamao sighs as she watches him holding her books. There was nothing else she could do.

"Where you're heading to?" asked Horo

"The library." Answered Tamao with a smile

"Do you mind if I tag along?" asked Horo

"Sure." Answered Tamao

Tamao has a crush on Horo but didn't dare to tell him. Horo had also liked Tamao but didn't tell her just yet.

"Where's Yoh?" asked Tamao with curiosity

"Oh. He has a little fever. So he's at home now." Answered Horo

Tamao nodded at the answer. She knows Horo always hang out with Hao, Ren, and Yoh. She sighs heavily.

"Dajibou?" asked Horo with concern

"Hai. I'm fine." Answered Tamao

Both of them walked in silence. Horo was planning to tell Tamao when the time was right for him. As they begin to walk further, the library was a few inches ahead of them.

--

"Yoh." Whisper Anna

Anna sighs heavily as she lean down on her bed. A smile was spread across her lips. At least she knows Yoh was getting better.

"He will be better." Thought Anna with confident

She knows she would be blaming it on herself if Yoh didn't feel better. If she didn't get the umbrella from Yoh, then he wouldn't catch a fever.

"Baka." Cursed Anna

It was funny how things turn out to be. Deep down inside of her heart, it was going to be melting little by little.

--

"You always asked for me. My brother is lonely now." Said Pirika giggling

Ren snorted at the joke. A smile was onto his face as he watches Pirika. He was spending more time with her.

"He's not lonely. I think he's with Tamao at this moment." Answered Ren

"How did you know?" asked Pirika raising her eyebrow

"I just know. Besides you're brother likes Tamao." Continued Ren

Pirika smiles as she walked beside him. Pirika knows Tamao also likes her brother. But the two didn't confess yet.

"I think is funny." Said Pirika

"What's funny?"

"That were all in the same school." Answered Pirika

Ren just grins at the comment. It was indeed funny and odd. Even enemies were in the same school as them.

"Maybe is our parents." Suggested Ren

Pirika shook her head. She never knows why they were all in the same school. At first she thought she would be in another school with different students.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late for the movie do you?" asked Ren

"Iie." Answered Pirika

Ren was taking Pirika out to see a movie. Pirika was much happier enough to be with Ren.

--

"So where did you go?" asked Yoh

Yoh turned to face his brother with a smirk. His brother laugh, then answered his brother question.

"Oh I was with someone." Answered Hao

"I wonder who." Said Yoh

"You'll figure out soon enough." Stated Hao with a grin

Hao disappears into his room. Yoh started to smirk. Hao was with someone, and this time he was serious.

Ends of Chapter 5


	7. Back

Author Note- Gomen Nasai everyone. Onegai please forgive me this time. I really have writer block this time. As u can c I have to take regents aka big exams this week at H.S. So please forgive me my readers... I know I haven't been updating n I'm really sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Also another notice that someone reminded me that I made a spelling mistake on previous chapter. I put Jing instead of Jin my bad. Anyway have fun reading this chapter. Gomen!

Chapter 7: Back

In The Class

Everyone was doing the same routine everyday in class. Without Yoh everyone seems quieter somehow. Yoh sometimes talkative and makes trouble in the class. But a certain someone is thinking about Yoh silently.

"Yoh." Thought Anna with a sigh

Ever since Anna visits him yesterday, he was on her mind. She was surprised that she was thinking of him. She also blamed him for being on her mind all day long.

"Damn him." Thought Anna

Anna didn't know why she couldn't take him off her mind. Suddenly a voice appears into her.

"Maybe he belongs there." Whisper a voice

"Who are you?" thought Anna

"I'm you so you don't have to worry." Whisper the voice again

Anna frowns but shook her head. Now there's a voice inside of her head only if she is confused.

"You missed him don't you?" said the voice

"No I don't." thought Anna

"You do, then you wouldn't be thinking about him." Answered the voice in her head

Anna cheeks turn a shade of red but didn't realize it. She sighs heavily. She admits that she missed him. But she wouldn't say that out loud where everyone could know. A smile spread across her face.

"I do miss him." Whisper Anna

This time she didn't deny it that she missed him. But she couldn't say it to him no matter what.

"I'll keep this to myself." Thought Anna

With that her thoughts started to drift away. Now she was paying attention to the teacher who was talking about math. They spend at least 15 minutes in here already. The bell doesn't ring until 20 mins more. Few second later the door slid open which caught everyone attention.

Some girls gasp in surprised. That caught Anna attention. She looked up to see Yoh at the door. Yoh was back.

"Mr. Asakura you are interrupting the class. Please take a seat." Said the teacher strictly

"Well of course." Answered Yoh sarcastically

Some girls giggle at his behavior. Yoh went to take a seat next to Anna. Anna was use to it by now.

"Did you miss me? I'm back." Said Yoh grinning

"No." lied Anna

Yoh made a hurt face. A little smile had spread across Anna face and Yoh caught it. He started to smile as he knows the truth.

"So you did miss me." Whisper Yoh

Anna was getting soft because of Yoh. Yoh was very happy about it. Yoh was changing a lot which shocks the whole school. He wasn't the same old shaman king playboy anymore. But still have his stubborn behaviors.

"Meet me after school ok? Don't go anywhere." Said Yoh

Anna made no comment but she had listened to him. She was wondering what he was going to do. Yoh was grinning like a baka every now and then. The only thing on his mind was Anna.

"Look what you did to me Anna. I know you will trust me." Thought Yoh with a smile

Yoh notices the changes in Anna and no one did. It surprised him that she did changed but not much. To their unknown a pair of eyes was watching them with jealousy. That girl was no other than Jin Sung. (Jin Sung is an ooc character of mine. Hope u realizes that by now.)

"Anna Kyoyama." Thought Jin with hatred

She clutched her fist tightly as she saw how close they were. Jin never likes Anna from the very beginning.

"I will get rid of you. If I can't do that then I'm not Jin Sung." Thought Jin bitterly

Jin Sung is a sister of June Sung. How ever both of them are very different. Jin Sung always gets what she wants when she was little.

"Yoh is mine." Thought Jin angrily

She will make Anna life as a living hell. She wouldn't let anyone take what was hers. But to the fact she didn't know he wasn't hers.

--

"Hao you should go to class." Said the girl

"I don't want to. I want to be with you." Answered Hao

The girl was free because she didn't have a class now but Hao does. Suddenly Hao pulled her to his embraced making her gasp.

"Hao were in school, what happens if someone saw us together?" chocked out the girl

"So who cares." Answered Hao

Hao and she had been going out ever since few weeks ago. The girl sighs as she snuggles against his warmth.

"Aishiteru." Whisper Hao

The girl smiles happily. She loves Hao ever since she first saw him. Maybe it was love at first sight.

"let's go to lunch." Said Hao

Before the girl could say anything, Hao had grabbed her hand. Both of them started walking towards the cafeteria. To their unknown Ren had seen them both. Ren was on the other side looking shocked.

"So he found someone." Thought Ren with a smirk

Ren couldn't believe his eyes but he shrugged it off anyway. Maybe he will ask Hao later who the girl is.

"Oh crap Pirika going to kill me." Thought Ren with panic

Ren quickly speed off to find Pirika. He and Pirika were together as well. The only ones that are not together are left with Horo and Yoh.

--  
"Tamao I need to ask you something." Said Horo in a serious tone as he looked up at her

Tamao stopped walking and faced Horo Horo. A smile spread across her lips while she looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" answered Tamao

"Can you be my girlfriend?" asked Horo

Tamao face turns red. She was shocked at the sudden question. She didn't realize her heart was beating fast.

"Tamao?" asked Horo

"Hai, I will be your girlfriend." Answered Tamao

Horo smiles with happiness. He quickly hugged Tamao making her blush harder. Tamao heart was blooming with happiness.

"Come on let's go somewhere." Said Horo

Tamao smiles then followed Horo. Both of them were holding hand in hand. Both of them were happy. Tamao thinks she was the luckiest girl after all. Horo had return her love.

--

"Yoh stop bothering me." Said Anna sternly

Yoh grins then shake his head. He loves to bother Anna in either way. Anna sighs as she faced him.

"ok ok I'll meet you after school. Are you happy now?" answered Anna

"Definitely." Whistle Yoh

Yoh was more than just happy. At least Anna will be with him. That's what matters to him. Anything else doesn't matter.

"I should tell her when time is right." Thought Yoh smiling

Yoh couldn't wait to confess to her. He was sure he could change Anna dark world into lightness. Yoh stop thinking and stares at Anna with a grin. Anna somehow lost in her own thoughts.

"You did agree." Answered the voice in her head

Anna sighs in defeated. There was nothing she could blame on. Yes she did agree to go with Yoh.

"Mr. Asakura pay attention." Screech the teacher

The class laugh as Yoh rolled his eyes. Anna smiles shaking her head. That was the Yoh she knows. Yoh was annoying all the teachers today. Teachers were definitely not happy with it.

Oh well, who could stop him? He's Yoh Asakura……….

Ends of Chapter 7


	8. Under the Stars

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. This story shall have a little romance/humor in it hehe.

Title: I love you

Chapter: Under the stars

"Stop bothering me" Anna repeated for the umpteenth time.

"But Anna!" Yoh whined.

"If you keep saying that then the date is off" Anna said as she turned around and ate her sandwich.

Yoh shuts up.

"Wow she kept you quite with only a word" Ren snickered.

"Har har I'm laughing" Yoh sighed.

"Shut up and drink your milk pyramid hair" Anna said not turning away from her lunch.

"Kisama!" Ren shouted as the whole cafeteria heard him. He liked his hair and whoever shall mock Tao Ren's hair…they shall face the wrath of Tao Ren.

Pirika laughed. "Come on Ren-kun it was just a joke"

"Joke!" Ren said as he scoffed down his milk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RING!**_

The bell had rung. It was the last period bell, Anna sighed as she walked down the hallway. It was her date with Yoh. She had to admit she did like him but she couldn't show it. She always hated herself to be so coldhearted.

"Anna wait up!" A voice cried as Anna stopped and turned around. It was Yoh.

"What do you want?" Anna said stiffly.

"Remember you said that you'll go out with me after school?" Yoh asked.

"I'm having a bad headache right now" Anna lied. The truth is, is that she wanted to finish her homework and relax for a little while.

A frown came upon Yoh's face. "Okay then I'll let you rest…I'll pick you up tonight then"

Anna nodded.

"Anna-chan!" A voice streaked. Now she was having an headache.

"What do you want?" Anna sighed as she looked at Pirika.

"We were wondering if you want to go to the amusement park with us tonight" Pirika asked happily.

"Its okay" Anna said emotionlessly.

Pirika frowned. "But have fun" Anna said. This was the first nice thing she said since she came.

"Alrighty!" Pirika's smile came back

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**DING DONG!**_

"It must be Yoh" Anna thought as she went over to the door. When she opened it Yoh held a batch of flowers and gave it to Anna.

"Their for you" Yoh smiled as he gave them to Anna.

"Um…Thanks" Anna said as she took it and grabbed a vase from the counter.

"Is there anywhere particular that you want to go?" Yoh asked.

Anna shook her head.

"Alright then I'll pick" Yoh smiled again.

"Oh god" Anna mumbled as she slapped her forehead. Letting Yoh pick to go somewhere is bad.

After Anna finished filling up the vase with water. Yoh smiled and took Anna's hand. Anna then blushed ferociously red. It was the first time that a guy touched Anna's hands.

"Come on lets go!" Yoh chuckled as he ran towards the door with Anna by his side. Anna rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling that this is not going to be a good date" Anna thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can I open my eyes now?" Anna asked irritably for the umpteenth time.

"Wait…--Now" Yoh smiled as he let go of Anna. Anna's eyes widened. There stood before her was an amusement park. She had been to an amusement park when she was little but this time it sounded more lively. Maybe it was because she was with Yoh. Anna then shook her head.

"Why the hell did you bring me to this place you dweeb?" Anna asked stiffly.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"No I am not going"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pretty please!"

"NO!"

"Plllleaaassseee"

Anna finally gave up. It was no use fighting with Yoh. He will just keep annoying her until she gave up. "Alright" Anna sighed. Hearing this Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and headed for the Ferris wheel. They waited in line until it was their turn. 'Maybe coming here isn't a bad idea after all' Anna thought.

"ONII-CHAN GIVE ME MY TEDDY BEAR BACK!" Pirika shouted as Horo teased her with a white fluffy teddy bear in his hands. They were running around as Jun, Jeanne, Hao, Macchi, and Ren laughed. Ren wasn't actually laughing. He was sweat dropping.

'So much for that' Anna thought once more.

"Its our turn" Yoh smiled as he went into the cart with Anna. Anna nodded and went in the cart.

"The sight it pretty ne Anna?"

Anna didn't answer. She was in a daze thinking about what happened. When she was little she was trained as an itako or a spirit medium. So she didn't have much time to play around. When she was in school she was always quite. Everyone left her alone, or rather when people tried to talk to her Anna would give them an ice cold stare.

"Anna?" Yoh asked as he waved his hand in front of Anna's face. Anna then snapped back to reality.

"What?" Anna said blankly.

"Isnt the sight pretty? There are so many lights" Yoh smiled as he looked at Anna.

Anna nodded. Their ride was almost over as Anna looked out the window. Yoh was right the sight was very pretty. The lights sparkled from afar. The other rides seem so fast compared to this one. And plus this was the first time that Anna was on a ride with someone she likes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where do you want to go now?" Yoh asked as he went over to a basketball booth. "Which plushy do you want?" Yoh asked as he turned to Anna.

Anna shrugged. "That one" Anna said as she pointed to a huge brown teddy bear. It had a bright red bow around it's neck. Its eyes glittered in the lights.

Yoh paid the guy and he then gave Yoh three basketballs to shoot in. If he can make three shots in a row then the teddy bear is his. On the first shot the basketball went straight in. The second one it also went straight in. On the third one it would have went in until someone shouted and made Yoh miss.

"HORO!" Yoh exclaimed as the ball hit the rim.

"Oh hehe that was you?" Horo shouted from afar. "I thought it was just another jerk that was trying to make it in"

"Stupid Ainu" Anna mumbled.

"I want to try again" Yoh said as he paid the guy again.

Yoh then shot the basketballs in three in a row without any interruptions. "Here you go Anna" Yoh smiled his signature smile as he handed the medium sized bear to Anna.

"I never knew that you two were here" Jun said as she held a bear also but it was smaller then Anna's.

"Didn't you know Jun…it was a daaatteeee" Horo said as he exaggerated the word date.

"Say that again you dumb Ainu and you'll never see daylight ever again" Anna glared.

"So how do you like the date so far Anna?" Tamao asked.

"It's okay" Anna replied.

"Anyway its time to go now there is one last place that I want to go before I take Anna home" Yoh grinned as he waved good-bye to his friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay…you brought me to the park?" Anna asked puzzled.

"Come here" Yoh said as he led Anna to a field.

Anna nodded and went over to the field. The grass was damp due to yesterday's rain. Everything was silent. The wind was whistling throughout the trees. The wind was also blowing against Anna's hair.

"Anna?" Yoh asked as he placed his head on top of the grass.

Anna looked at Yoh.

"Look up in the sky" Yoh said as he pointed his index finger toward the sky.

Anna did exactly what she was told. She lifted her head towards the sky. It was a meteor shower. Shooting stars were all around them. Bright comets were flying across the sky.

"Make a wish Anna" Yoh smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Its fake" Anna replied.

"I know but lets just try okay?" Yoh said.

Anna groaned. "Fine" Anna sighed as she rolled her eyes.

'_I wish I can be with Yoh forever' _Anna thought as she closed her eyes. Her hands were clasped together as she wished real hard. When she opened her eyes she saw Yoh staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Anna asked.

"You"

Anna blushed at this comment. No one stared at her the way Yoh did.

"Come on its time for you to go home" Yoh said as he took off his jacket and paved it on Anna's shoulder.

Anna nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your home now" Yoh smiled as Anna gave him has jacket back.

"I-I had a good time" Anna stammered as she fumbled with the words.

"Me too…" Yoh whispered as he drew Anna closer to him. Anna wasn't the typical girl that he had dated before. All the girls that he dated went head over heels for him but they wouldn't leave him alone. But Anna was different. Anna was much more.

Yoh drew Anna into a deep kiss.


	9. A Thank You Gift

Chapter 9: A Thank You Gift

Previous Chapter

"Me too…" Yoh whispered as he drew Anna closer to him. Anna wasn't the typical girl that he had dated before. All the girls that he dated went head over heels for him but they wouldn't leave him alone. But Anna was different. Anna was much more.

Yoh drew Anna into a deep kiss.

At the gift store

Right after school, Anna had went to a gift shop. Anna was looking around the store; she was planning to buy a thank you gift for Yoh. At the mention of his name, a smile form across her lips.

"You always manage to make me smile." Thought Anna smiling

She was walking around until she founded a bottle that put things into it. Then she suddenly thought of an idea.

"Maybe I should make him a bottle of stars. Hopefully he will like it." Thought Anna once again

She finally made her decision, and went to the cashier to pay for the gift. Sure it will be hard to make a lot of stars, but it was worth it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the cashier with a smile

"How much is this glass bottle?" answered Anna

"That would be $25.50." replied the cashier

Anna handed the cashier the money, then took the bag. The glass bottle was shaped into a heart, and it was actually the last one left.

"Thank you and come again." Said the cashier

Anna bid goodbye to the cashier then walk out of the store. She started to walk to her home, since it wasn't that far away.

"I wonder if Anna's busy." Thought Yoh grinning boyishly

Yoh was very happy that night that he shared with Anna. It was like the best day into his life, and to him Anna was special.

Yoh was walking around when he spotted a girl walking. Then he notice one thing, the girl was Anna. He started to shout her name and run towards her.

"ANNA!" shouted Yoh as he runs towards her

While Anna was walking she heard a familiar shout. She turns around and found no other than Yoh. Anna was surprise to see him.

"Konnichiwa Yoh." Said Anna

"Konnichiwa to you to Anna, what a coincident that we bumped into each other." Replied Yoh grinning

"Yeah." Answered Anna

Yoh notice Anna brought something, and he was curious to know what it is.

"Where you're going?" asked Yoh

"I'm going home actually, until you saw me." Answered Anna

"Can I walk you home?" said Yoh with confident

"Sure." Replied Anna

Both of them started to walk together towards Anna home. It was a bright afternoon, and the sun was setting down.

"You went shopping?" asked Yoh curiously

"Just bought a gift." Replied Anna

"Oh! Hey's Anna are you busy tomorrow after school?" asked Yoh

"No I'm not." Said Anna

"Ok, then I'll be waiting for you after school. I want to bring you somewhere special." Answered Yoh smiling

Anna just nodded at his answer. Suddenly, before they both know it, they had reach Anna's home.

"Thank you Yoh, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne ." said Anna

Before Yoh could say anything else, Anna kissed Yoh cheeks then went into her home. Yoh was grinning and started walking.

In Anna's Room

After Anna had got home she quickly started to work on the stars for Yoh. She couldn't waste any time. Anna had planned on making 99 stars in total into the heart bottle. (99 means forever I think, not to sure.)

5 Days Later ( sorry I'm going to skip a few days in this story)

Yoh was waiting for Anna at their "special place." Anna had gave him a message to meet her there, and he was excited to know what it was.

"YOH!" shouted Anna

Anna was running towards Yoh while holding his gift. Anna was breathing for air while she caught up to him.

"Anna?" asked Yoh curiously

"I have something to give you." Replied Anna with a smile

Anna handed the wrapped gift to Yoh. Yoh was feeling happy at this moment and start to open up the gift. As he was opening it, he was surprised to see 99 stars in a heart bottle that was given by Anna.

Anna was looking nervous as Yoh didn't say anything. She hoped that he will like it, because she made it with her love for him.

"Anna you made this for me?" asked Yoh surprised and shocked

Anna nodded and Yoh was smiling. He started to hugged her surprising her. He didn't just like the gift, he loved it.

"I love it, thank you." Said Yoh

"This is a thank you gift from that night and for something else. Also there's a message in a star if you could find it" answered Anna smiling

Yoh looked up at Anna with a curious look. He started to pour the stars out of the bottle, and a star had caught his attention. The star was made of red paper, then he opened the star which held a message.

The message inside had said "Thank you for everything. I was glad to meet you Yoh, and instantly I had fallen in love with you. I couldn't give you anything better. But this gift, I had put my heart into it. Aishiteiru Yoh.

Yoh lean over and kissed Anna. Slowly their kiss has begin passionately that had filled with love and passion. Their kiss was long that was filled with so much love, it meant everything to them.

The End

Author Note – Haha just kidding, is not the ending yet. But next chapter will be the final chapter everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is very short, but I ran out of ideas and couldn't think of anything else. I hope I haven't lose any of my readers, Gomen for making you all wait. Well enjoy this chapter. This story only going to have 10 chapters in total.


	10. I Love You

Chapter 10: I Love You

Previous Chapter

Yoh lean over and kissed Anna. Slowly their kiss has begin passionately that had filled with love and passion. Their kiss was long that was filled with so much love, it meant everything to them.

In Class

It was another day in class for everyone. Everyone was listening to the teacher talking, while Yoh was dozing off into his sleep. Yoh had stayed up late last night making a present for Anna. On the other hand Anna saw Yoh sleeping and she silently giggles.

"Yoh." Thought Anna smiling

Every now and then Anna had fallen in love deeply for him. Yoh had made her life turns upside down with the best moments that she could ever ask for.

"Yoh, better wake up." Whisper Anna as she poked him gently

Yoh groans as he ignore the poking, and went back to sleep. Anna sighs as she watched her lover sleeping.

"I wonder what got him so tired." Thought Anna curiously

Both Anna and Yoh were in their History class. A class which Yoh didn't liked of course, both of them sat in the back of the class.

"Guess who?" said a voice grinning

The girl frowns then laughs. Of course she know who the guy is.

"Hao. I know its you." Answered a confident girl smiling

"You're no fun maachi." Replies Hao as he releases his hands

Hao hugged Maachi smiling. Maachi cheeks started to turn red. Both of them had been dating ever since then. ( Maachi is Hao girlfriend, for those who wanted to know.)

"Hao were in school." Gasp Maachi

"Who cares, no one gonna see us." Whisper Hao smirking

Before Maachi could say anything, Hao had capture her lips with his into a passionate kiss. Both of them had stayed that way for a little way.

"I'm glad I had found you." Thought both Maachi and Hao

Maybe this is what everyone called fate. Fate had lead Hao into Maachi, and that's how they both fell in love with one another.

"Let's go somewhere." Said Hao

"But we still have school." Replies Maachi

"Let's skip it just for one day, it won't hurt us koi (love)." Asked Hao

"You're so impossible." Said Maachi

"I know, and that's why you love me." Answered Hao grinning

Maachi sighs as she followed her lover. She never missed a day of school until now. Maybe just for one day it won't hurt.

In The Library (guess whose in here lols)

"Horo, is there something wrong? You keep looking at me today." Said Tamao

Horo Horo blushed at his girlfriend comment. Well it wasn't a crime to stare at his own girlfriend right?

"Wells I was just admiring you're outfit today, you look beautiful." Said Horo truthfully

Tamao started to blushed then nodded. She was wearing a light blue shirt that goes with a white skirt.

"I think its time for my friends to know about us." Said Horo smirking

Tamao looked surprised and shocked at the same time. But then she slowly smiled and agreed. Tamao knows Horo friends of course, and wouldn't mind to hang out with them. She was already happy to be with Horo Horo.

"Where's you're sister?" asked Tamao curiously

"She's with Ren." Replies Horo groaning

Tamao giggles at her boyfriend expression. Just yesterday Horo had found out his best friend was going out with his sister.

"I think their a cute couple." Said Tamao smiling

"I guessed we are too." Answered Horo grinning boyishly

This had caught Tamao off guard and blushed. Horo started to lean in and give her a quick kiss.

"Let's go find the others." Said Horo

"Alright." Replied Tamao

At the Rooftop

"Yoh why you dragged me here all of the sudden?" said Anna

"I just wanted to be with you." Answered Yoh

Anna smiled, she wanted to be with him too. Well at least Yoh wasn't sleepy anymore, ( he was sleepy in class lol)

"Oh, before we go to my friends. I have something to give it to you." Said Yoh seriously

"You could have give it to my after school." Replies Anna

"But I want to give it to you now." Said Yoh smiling

Anna sighs, as she nodded. She just let Yoh do what ever he wants. Anna was surprised as Yoh took out a gift bag.

"Come take a look." Said Yoh

Anna tooked the bag and looked inside. Inside was filled with many paper hearts, and a single red rose. Anna was surprised and shocked at the gift.

"Yoh." Said Anna

"There's something else in there." Said Yoh grinning

Anna looked at her boyfriend curiously, then turned back to the bag. Inside the bag, a shiny object had caught her attention. Anna took it out of the bag, to her surprise it was a ring. Not just any ordinary ring, this ring was engraved with their name. What surprises her more is that Yoh had the same ring onto his finger.

"Yoh, I love it." Cried Anna happily as she hugged him

Yoh smiles and glad that Anna loved his gift. He spend time finding a perfect gift for Anna, and just for her because she was special.

"I'm glad you do. Let me help you put it on." Said Yoh

Yoh slipped the ring onto Anna slim finger. Unexpectedly, tears started to fell down Anna face.

"Anna, why are you crying." Said Yoh shockingly

"I'm just happy Yoh, I really am." Said Anna

Yoh gently kissed Anna tears away then smiled. Yoh was holding Anna into his embrace, in which a place where she felt safe.

"I love you." Whisper Yoh

"I love you to." Replies Anna smiling

Both of them started to share a passionate kiss. Their day had ended, but most important thing is they found love within each other.

**The End**

**Author Note** – Gomen readers, I apologized if my ending is crappy lol. Sorry for ending it so short, but anyway thanks for supporting me all the way. Suki loves u all.


	11. FINAL AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**Author Note –** Guys, this is just an author note from ur author. I'm going to rewrite this whole entire story. Same plot and everything, but I don't like how I ended up writing it. I'm been rushing this story a bit as it seems, so I'm going to rewrite it again. This version will be a bit newer and longer. So please tell me what you think, thanks. Do you think I should delete the other one and keep this new one? Please have a vote. Thank you for reading.


End file.
